Of Fairy Tales and Magic
by jjxox8d
Summary: After the curse breaks in Storybrooke, Maine, Henry Mills and Grace Hatter get magical letters on their 11th birthdays, inviting them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts they meet a few other first year Gryffindors, like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and together they try to save the sorcerer's stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Fairy Tales and Magic **

Summary: After the curse breaks in Storybrooke, Maine, Henry Mills and Grace Hatter get magical letters on their 11th birthdays, inviting them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts they meet a few other first year Gryffindors, like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger and together they try to save the sorcerer's stone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time or Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY!" people shouted happily as they jumped out from all corners of the little apartment. It was Henry's 11th birthday. Everyone in Storybrooke had decided to throw a surprise party for the little hero. July 31st, 11 years ago Henry had been born in a jail cell. Henry was to one - get his birth mother to believe in the curse and two - to eventually break it which she had with his help. He was as much the savior as she was.

* * *

The curse had been created by Rumpelstiltskin to find his son Baelfire. He gave the curse to the evil Queen. The curse prevented everyone from having their happy endings that they were supposed to have. The curse erased the people's memories of the fairy tale land and it had made the town be stuck in time for 28 years.

Henry had received a book of fairy tales from his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, who happened to be his grandmother, Snow White. She gave Henry the book to give him hope.

Henry knew this town was different because he remembered when he was six and he had a crush on Paige Hatton. She was 10 and way out of his league. He also remembered that when he was eight she was still 10 years old. Now Henry is 10 and Paige is still 10. The fairy tale book got Henry thinking about the town he grew up in that never seemed to age.

Henry read through the whole book in a matter of days. He learned the shocking truth about everyone in Storybrooke. They were all fairy tale characters! His adopted mother, the evil Queen Regina, was responsible for sending them all here.

He learned of his birth mother, Emma Swan and that she was to save them all on her 28th birthday. Henry went to Boston, after stealing his teacher's credit card, to find Emma. He realized that she was the only one who could break the curse. He didn't want Paige to be stuck being 10 years old forever. Henry convinced Emma to come back to Storybrooke with him. Emma had given Henry up for adoption at birth because she wanted him to have a better life. Once she saw that he was not better off, she decided to stay for a while.

After months of hearing from Henry that everything in his story book was true, Emma finally believed him when he was poisoned and there was no other explanation other than magic. She finally believed, but it was almost too late.

Emma broke the curse when she kissed Henry's head, after he died. The kiss of true love broke the curse, and made Henry come back to life. True love's kiss restored the memories of all the people in the town.

During the crowded party, nobody noticed the huge stranger creep through the back door. He was very tall and had a very big beard. Next to him was a huge pink umbrella. He was waiting for everyone to leave so that he could give Henry the best birthday surprise ever. He was going to give him a letter.

* * *

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said from behind the paper.

"Make Harry get it!"

"Get the mail, Harry," Uncle Vernon said. Today was July 31st¸ Harry's birthday. Every year they seemed to "forget" that today was Harry's birthday.

Harry sighed and went to do what he was told. He picked up the mail and noticed a really heavy, thick envelope made of parchment, near the back of the pile. He turned it over to find that the emerald green ink was addressed to:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the dining room. "What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs?"

Walking back to the dining room quickly, Harry started to open the letter addressed to him. He never got mail! Who could this be from? How did they know that he lived under the stairs of his aunt and uncle's house?

"HARRY GOT A LETTER!" Dudley shouted suddenly, when he caught sight of Harry with the half opened envelope. Dudley grabbed it and started to open it.

"That's mine," Harry exclaimed trying to snatch it back.

"Who would want to write to you?" Uncle Vernon said as he grabbed the letter out of Dudley's hand. His face paled when he saw who the letter was from.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MY LETTER!" Harry shouted as he tried to snatch the letter back again. Uncle Vernon suddenly pushed both boys out of the room and locked the door behind them, but not before Harry saw the look of pure terror across his uncle's face, as he threw the letter into the fireplace.

"I will NOT be having one of them in my house! When we took him in, we swore we would stamp out that dangerous nonsense," he told Aunt Petunia as she walked in after hearing the shouting.

**A/N**: This is my first fanfiction crossover so forgive me if it is not very good at first. This story will be following the storyline of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Last thing, thank you to my beta, **MrsBates93**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After everyone had left Henry's surprise birthday party, Emma noticed a very large man with a pink umbrella standing in the corner of her apartment. She shares the apartment with Mary Margaret, who was now known as Snow White, and Henry. Emma wondered how she hadn't seen this very large man before. Once he had caught Emma's eye he walked over to them. He handed Henry a letter, it wasaddressed to:

Mr. H. Mills

The Sofa in the Living Room

Storybrooke

Maine

"W…who are you?" Henry finally asked after looking back and forth between the envelope and the large man.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You can call me Hagrid though, everyone does. Now open your letter," he said.

"Um… alright," Henry said hesitantly as he slid his finger under the red seal on the back of the envelope.

Inside the letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Mills,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts on September 1st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

Deputy Headmistress

Henry glanced up at Hagrid with a questioning look on his face.

"You're a wizard, Henry," Hagrid confirmed.

"How could he be a wizard?" Emma asked, who had suddenly remembered how to speak after the shock of finding out that her son was a wizard.

"He is a very special boy. Henry has magical blood in him," Hagrid replied.

"Oh… so it must be from his father's side, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, his father must have had magical blood in him, or perhaps you have magical blood in you," Hagrid answered.

"Oh…"

"A few days before term starts I shall collect you and your son to go and buy school supplies. You are welcome to see him off at platform 9 and ¾ at Kings Cross station," Hagrid said.

* * *

Harry had received a very similar letter and a very similar visit from Hagrid the previous night around midnight. In Harry's case it took a little more convincing that he was a wizard.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Hagrid said once he had broken the door down to the hut on the rocks that the Dursleys were staying at to avoid all contact from Hogwarts.

"I'm a _what_?" Harry gasped.

"A wizard, of course," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, I think you made a mistake. I…I can't be a wizard," Harry replied quietly.

"Not a wizard eh? Did you ever make things happen when you were scared or angry? Things that you could not explain?"

As Harry thought about what Hagrid had said, he realized that Hagrid was right. He _had_ made strange things happen when he was scared or angry.

* * *

The next morning, Henry woke up thinking that his whole encounter with Hagrid had been a dream. But on his bed stand was his letter, proof that it had happened. Henry decided to go see if Grace was up. Before he knew her as Paige but when the curse had been broken she was reunited with her father, Jefferson and she remembered her old name.

When Henry got to Grace's house he knocked on the door. He felt like he had waited for a long time but it was only a few minutes before Jefferson opened the door.

"Hi is Grace home?" Henry asked.

"Hello Henry, no, she is out in the forest picking mushrooms for supper," Jefferson replied.

"I'll go find her then," Henry said.

* * *

"Hey Grace!" Henry called out when he spotted her across the river picking mushrooms.

"I have to tell you something, you might not believe me though."

"What is it?" Grace asked curiously.

"Last night I was told that I was a wizard and I have been accepted to a magical school called Hogwarts."

"No way!" Grace exclaimed. "I was told that I am a witch and I will also be going to Hogwarts in the fall," she said shocked.

"When did you get your letter?" Henry asked.

"A few weeks ago on my 11th birthday," she replied happily.

"This is great! I can't believe that we will be going to the same magical school together," Henry said smiling.

"I'm so glad that I'll know at least one person when I get there," Grace said relieved.

* * *

"Wake up Harry," Hagrid said once he had woken up from his wonderful sleep on the couch. "We need to get an early start."

"Ok…" Harry mumbled as he started to fall back to sleep.

"You get yourself ready and I'll be back in an hour to get you. I need to collect two other people who also need to get their supplies."

* * *

Hagrid walked to Henry's apartment and he was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Oh I was just leaving," Emma said surprised.

"Well I was going to take Henry to get his school supplies today. Do you know where he might be?" Hagrid asked.

"He went out to go find his friend Paige… I mean Grace. They should be out in the woods," Emma replied.

"Alright I'll go look for them. I'll have them back around midnight," Hagrid said.

"Um…ok," Emma replied.

Hagrid went off to look for Henry. He approached the river where he saw Henry talking to Grace. "_Well that was easy_," he thought to himself.

"Come on you two, lets go get your school supplies," he called out to them across the river.

* * *

Harry was looking over his school list as Hagrid burst through Harry's door for the second time, he called out, "Come on Harry, time to go! But first you should meet these other two kids that I am bringing with us to get their school supplies too."

"Hi, I'm Henry Mills."

"And I'm Grace Hatter."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Great! Now that the introductions are over, we have to go. We are on a tight schedule. Let's go," Hagrid said as he hustled the children out of the door.

"Where can we get all of this stuff?" Harry asked confused.

"London, of course. Here let me see that list," Hagrid replied.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magic Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad

"Can we get all of this in London?" Harry asked after looking over it again.

"If you know where to go," Hagrid said winking at the children.

* * *

Harry, Henry and Grace had never been to London before. The sights were amazing.

Hagrid took them to a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. If Hagrid had not pointed where it was they would have missed it completely.

Hagrid led the children through the crowded pub, but before he could get to the other exit, he noticed a man with a turban in the corner and led the children over to him.

"This is Professor Quirrell, he will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts," Hagrid said excitedly.

"I'm Grace Hatter, this is Henry Mills and Harry Potter" Grace stated as she boldly stepped towards him.

"P-P-Potter, c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you," Professor Quirrell said with absolutely no interest in the other two children.

"What sort of magic do you teach?" Henry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell stuttered. "N-not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter?" he said while winking at Harry.

Hagrid took the children out of the back exit where it dead-ended into a wall with a single trash can.

"Let's see…three up…two across…" Hagrid muttered to himself as he tapped the bricks on the wall.

The bricks started to move and after a few seconds an archway appeared that they could all comfortably pass through. They walked through and the children were astounded by the sight of the crowed alley with all kinds of shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

**A/N:**** Hopefully I'll post weekly, but these ideas are hard to come up with, so it is taking a while to write. Plus...i get distracted easil- oh look a chicken! Thanks to my wonderful beta MrsBates93.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The children gasped in amazement. They looked in the closest shop window to find that it sold all kinds of cauldrons; copper, brass, pewter, silver, self-stirring, collapsible.

"You will need one of those," Hagrid told the children. "But first we need to get your money."

As the children walked down the street, they kept turning their heads getting whiplash as they tried to look at everything at once. There were shops that sold robes, wands, sweets, owls, brooms, and just about anything else they could imagine.

At the end of the alley, there was a large building which had the name Gringotts written in shiny gold letters across the top of the entrance.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank, it is probably the safest place to keep something, unless it is at Hogwarts of course," Hagrid explained. "You would be mad to try to rob it; it is run by goblins after all."

"Good morning," Hagrid said to the goblin at an empty counter. "We would like to withdraw money from Harry Potter's safe and the Hogwarts supplies fund."

The Hogwarts supplies fund was for children who didn't have enough money for their school supplies or if they came from a muggle family and they did not use wizard money.

"Oh and I have a note from Professor Dumbledore about you-know-what in vault you-know-which," Hagrid said as he handed the letter to the goblin.

"Hagrid, what is in the vault?" Henry asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Hagrid replied.

"Very well," the goblin said. "Griphook! Come over here and escort these people to their vaults" the goblin yelled to a younger one.

Griphook escorted them to the small cart that would take them to their vaults. Once they had all squeezed into the cart, they began their long journey downwards through the long winding tunnels underneath the bank.

Harry tried to remember all of the turns the little cart made, but it was impossible. The cart finally stopped beside a small door in the wall.

"Mr. Harry Potter's vault," the goblin said in a monotonous voice.

Once Griphook had opened the vault, all Harry did was stare. There was what seemed like a mountain of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed amazed. "Where did all of this come from?" he asked.

"Your parents," Hagrid replied.

Harry was sure that the Dursleys didn't know about this because if they had they would have whisked it away from Harry faster than he could say Muggles.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the little bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enough to remember," Hagrid explained.

Harry took a handful of coins and put them in a pouch that Hagrid had given him.

"Next vault, the Hogwarts supplies fund," the goblin said.

They all got back into the tiny cart and started onward towards the second vault.

"Hogwarts supplies fund," the goblin stated once they reached the second vault.

"Here," Hagrid said as he gave Grace and Henry a small pouch. "Fill these up."

The children were shocked by how many coins were in the vault. There was even more money than there had been in Harry's vault.

"Next vault, seven hundred and thirteen."

They got back into the cart once more and headed off into the darkness.

When they arrived at the last vault, Hagrid told the children to stay in the cart. They all tried to peer around him as the vault was opened. This vault was different than the other two, it didn't have a keyhole. Griphook had to run his finger down a crack and the vault door creaked open. At first there looked like there was nothing inside, but then Hagrid bent down and picked up a tiny package and put it in his upper left shirt pocket.

"Alright time to go," Hagrid said when he got back into the cart.

The cart started moving very fast in the opposite direction. It took a while to go back up to the main level, but eventually they were all standing safely on solid ground.

"Alright, now that we are done, lets go get you three some robes," Hagrid said excitedly after exiting the very small cart.

They departed Gringotts to be hit by the warm sunshine. They headed down the alley to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid let them go inside by on their own because he claimed that he needed a drink after that wild cart ride.

As the children walked into the shop, they noticed a blonde boy who was already getting fitted for his robes. When he saw them he looked them up and down before sneering.

"I take it you're all going to Hogwarts?" he asked.

The children all nodded.

"Do you any of you play Quidditch?"

"No," the children answered. They didn't even know what Quidditch was.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" the blonde boy asked.

"No," the children said again.

"Well no one really knows what house they will be in but I know that I will be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in that house for generations! I would leave if I was in Hufflepuff though," he scoffed.

The children's dislike for the blonde boy grew every second. Eventually he left and Madam Malkin went over to attend to them. She seemed to measure every inch of their bodies, including measuring in between their eyes. Just then Hagrid tapped on the window.

"Are you three almost done?" he asked.

"Yup, we've just finished," Grace replied.

They visited Flourish and Blotts quickly, where all of their school books were on display in the front window. They were out of there in no time. The children had a great time at the Apothecary. It had a terrible smell, like bad eggs and rotten cabbages. The children did not care much for the smell, but there were so many cool potions ingredients to look at that they ended up staying in there longer then they had planned to.

After they left the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Grace's list.

"Just wands left, we have to go to Ollivanders for those, oh and I have to get the three of you something for your birthdays."

The children all flushed red and started stammering.

"You don't have to–" Henry started.

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to," Hagrid replied. "I think I'll get each of you an owl."

Thirty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry had picked out a beautiful white snowy owl. Grace chose a silver barn owl, and Henry selected a spotted owl that was a nutmeg color.

"Don't mention it," Hagrid said once they had exited the shop. "Just Ollivanders left now, the only place to get your wands."

This is what the children were really looking forward to.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said from the back of the room. The children jumped because they could not see were the voice had come from at first. Out of the back room came a small white haired man with silver eyes that shimmered like the moon.

"Hello," the children said awkwardly.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you three," Mr. Ollivander said. "Your parents bought their wands here, Mr. Potter. Mr. Mills your father also bought his wand here, and your mother, Miss Hatter."

Grace and Henry were shocked; they didn't even _know_ their other parents. Harry felt just as shocked but he didn't show it.

"Who is my father?" Henry asked.

"You look just like him but you have your mother's eyes," Mr. Ollivander said in a mysterious voice. "But it is not my place to tell you who he is."

Henry sighed, he knew it wouldn't have been that easy but he had to try.

"Every wand has a powerful magic substance at the core," Mr. Ollivander explained. "Such as unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two wands are exactly alike, just like no phoenix, unicorn, or dragon are exactly the same. Miss Hatter, try this one."

He handed her a 9-inch maple and unicorn hair wand. As soon as the wand touched her hand, it started glowing.

"That is the one for you," he said as a smile graced his face. "Now onto you Mr. Mills, hmm…" he said as he went to the back of the shop in search of the perfect wand for Henry. "Here, try this one; it is a 12 inch silver lime with dragon heartstring."

Henry's hair was pushed back when he held the wand. He felt magic flowing through him, coursing through his veins.

"Bravo, very good, very good indeed!" Mr. Ollivander said happily. "Mr. Potter I do believe that it is your turn now."

Harry's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"How about…an 8 ½ ebony and unicorn hair," Mr. Ollivander said as he handed the wand to Harry.

Nothing happened.

"Well give it a wave."

Harry waved the wand and the lamp on the front desk exploded.

"No that's not it, try this one," he handed Harry a 7 inch maple and phoenix feather wand. Harry picked it up and flicked it and some boxes flew off of the shelf.

"Well how about this one, it is an unusual combination being an 11 inch holly and phoenix feather wand."

Harry picked up several wands and they all had the same effect, they did nothing.

Harry picked up the wand and as soon as he touched it he knew it was the right one. Little gold and red sparks flew out of the end like fireworks.

"Curious…curious," Mr. Ollivander said after a while.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry said confused.

"I remember every wand that I ever sold and it just so happens that the phoenix that supplied the core for this wand gave just one other feather. It is very curious that you are to be given this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry gulped.

"The wand chooses the wizard or witch; I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all You-Know-Who did great things, terrible, but great things."

Harry shivered and the children paid for their wands and left the store quickly.

"Here is your train tickets for Hogwarts you three, it leaves at 11 o'clock sharp on the first of September at King's Cross station. Hagrid waved his pink umbrella at them and they were all magically transported home as the clock struck twelve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

August was an uneventful month for the children. They were counting down the days until September 1st. Henry and Grace were a tad disappointed because they would not have Ms. Blanchard as a teacher any more, but they were still excited to be going to Hogwarts.

Jefferson, Grace, Henry, and Emma had all flown to London together a few days before the children were due to leave. They wanted to see the sights in London and wave their children off at King's Cross Station.

Jefferson and Emma had left after they said their goodbyes once they had gotten the children safely into the station.

Harry had convinced his Uncle and Aunt to drive him to London while they were doing some muggle shopping.

All three children were ready and had brought everything they would need. They had their trunks, robes, new books, owls, and of course, their wands.

They met each other in the lobby of the huge station at 10:30am. They found platforms 9 and 10 but they did not know where platform 9 ¾ was.

Grace asked a passing guard if there were any trains scheduled to leave at 11am. The guard said there wasn't. Henry tried asking another guard if a train left to go to Hogwarts. This guard hadn't even heard of Hogwarts and was getting annoyed when they couldn't say where in the country it was. According to the large clock over head, the children had ten minutes left to board the train that they could not find. The children were getting a little worried but then they saw a large group of people who all had red hair.

The mother of the group said something about the place being packed with muggles, and they had _owls_ with them.

Three of the older boys disappeared into the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Excuse me!" Harry called to the woman. "We don't quite know, um, how to-" he pointed at the wall where the boys had just passed through.

"Get onto the platform," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes," the children mumbled sheepishly.

"It's quite easy," the red haired woman answered cheerfully. "Just line your carts up so they are in the center of platforms 9 and 10, then run straight through the wall and you will come out at platform 9 ¾. It's best to do it at a run if it is your first time."

"Thank you," the children all said as they sighed with relief.

"Ladies first," Harry said while motioning Grace toward the wall.

She scowled at him then ran at the wall and disappeared.

Henry ran after her with Harry close behind him.

Henry thought that he was going to crash into the wall but the crash never came. When he opened his eyes, he saw Grace standing in front of him and a few seconds later Harry was standing behind him. In front of the children was a scarlet steam engine with a sign overhead that said Hogwarts Express.

Finally, they were on platform 9 ¾. The children quickly boarded the train and stood by the windows waving goodbye, even though there was nobody they knew who was there to wave back to them.

The clock struck 11 and the train's whistle blew. Some children jumped onto the train at the last minute before the train started to pull out of the station, slowly at first but then it picked up speed.

* * *

Henry, Grace, and Harry found an empty compartment near the back of the train. After they had gotten all of their belongings situated, there was a knock on the door.

"Erm… can I sit with you?" the red haired boy asked nervously. "There aren't any more free seats left on the train."

"Sure!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm Grace Hatter."

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley," the red haired boy said.

"I'm Henry Mills," Henry said as he extended his hand to shake Ron's.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry said after Henry had introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Ron said amazed. "And do you really have…the…you know…" he pointed to Harry's scar.

"Oh my scar, yeah." Harry parted his fringe to show Ron.

"Whoa!"

Harry had never had that type of reaction to his scar before, it made him wonder if other people would stare at him like Ron was doing now.

* * *

Eventually a lady came by and asked if the children wanted anything off of the cart. There were about 30 different kinds of candies and Harry, Grace and Henry had never seen this kind of candy before so they decided to try all of it.

"Are these real frogs?" Harry asked as he picked up a chocolate frog.

"No, they are just charmed. It's the cards that you want," Ron explained.

Harry opened the box and pulled out the card.

Albus Dumbledore

Current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Considered one of the greatest wizards of all time. Dumbledore is famous for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Rumpelstiltskin.

An hour went by and the four children talked and ate candy, while Ron wanted to show them a spell that his brothers had taught him.

Just as he was about to start the spell a bushy haired girl knocked on their door.

"Hello, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," the girl said.

"Nope we haven't seen it," Grace answered.

"Oh are you doing magic?" the girl asked Ron when she saw him holding his wand. "Let's see it then."

"Erm… ok," Ron mumbled. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the bushy haired girl asked. "I've tried some simple spells and they worked for me. For example," she walked over to Harry and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. "_Oculus Reparo._"

Harry's broken glasses were instantly repaired.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" she said very quickly.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"Henry Mills," Henry said.

"Grace Hatter," Grace said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Holy Cricket! I've read all about you. I bought a few books for background reading. Do you know what house you will be sorted into? Gryffindor sounds good; I've heard that Dumbledore himself was in that house. Then again, I suppose that Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Well I have to go and help Neville find his toad," Hermione said this all very fast and she didn't wait for an answer.

"I hope she isn't in my house," Ron said.

"What house are your brothers in?" Henry asked.

"They are all in Gryffindor. My parents were too." Ron groaned as he realized that he had a very good chance of being in the same house as Hermione.

* * *

As the sky became darker and the train kept travelling north, the children were becoming more, and more restless.

They had all changed into their school robes.

The train started to slow down so the children knew that they were getting closer to Hogwarts.

One of the topics that Ron brought up was that Gringotts had been broken into. It was on the same day that Harry, Grace and Henry had been to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. And it just happened to be in the same vault that Hagrid had retrieved the grubby package out of earlier that day.

* * *

Before they arrived at the station, the blonde haired boy that the three children had met in Diagon Alley came into the cabin.

"Is it true then? Harry Potter is on the train," he sneered.

"Yes, that's me," Harry said.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blonde boy said.

Ron sniggered.

"Do you think my name is funny? No need to ask who you are; red hair, freckles, hand-me-down clothes, you must be a Weasley," Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Some wizards are better than others; you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. That is something I can help you with."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself," Harry replied calmly.

"Fine, have it your way then," Malfoy called over his shoulder as he left the cabin.

* * *

They finally reached the station around 6pm.

As soon as the children had got off the train, they heard a familiar voice.

"First years, first years over here," Hagrid shouted.

The children made there way over to Hagrid and greeted him with a hug.

Hagrid led them to the boats that would take them to the school. They must have been magical because they moved by themselves.

The boats rounded a bend in the lake and the children had their first view of Hogwarts.

It was a huge castle many towers and windows. It looked absolutely amazing.

The boats docked themselves in a passageway under the school. The children got out and they heard a voice above their heads.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"


End file.
